Black Waltz 3
Black Waltz No. 3 is a boss from Final Fantasy IX. It is the third and final winged black mage manufactured by Zorn and Thorn to apprehend Princess Garnet. Story The third of the Black Waltz-type black mages, Black Waltz 3 is fought on the cargo ship when the party is on the way to Alexandria, just as Zidane implements his plan to steal the ship and go to Lindblum instead. When the regular black mages attempt to protect Vivi, it wipes them out in a Thundara attack, sending them flying off the ship. Vivi becomes enraged, and a battle ensues. After being defeated, Black Waltz No. 3 refuses to accept it is not invincible and commandeers Zorn and Thorn's small airship. It pursues the cargo ship until it loses control of the craft and crashes into South Gate. Later, Black Waltz No. 3 attacks the train containing Garnet, Marcus, and Steiner, greatly weakened but still seeking to capture Garnet. She attempts to question Black Waltz No. 3 of her mother's intentions, but it blindly attacks and is destroyed at last. Stats Formations |- !class="b"|???? | |- !class="b"|???? | |} Battle First battle The battle begins with Vivi going into Trance. Unlike Black Waltz No. 2, Black Waltz No. 3 doesn't counter Vivi's spells. Steiner should be using sword magic until he runs out of MP, or toss a potion if needed. Zidane should focus on passing around potions to the injured party member, or focus on stealing equipment off the boss. Despite the Waltz's use of high level magic (Thundara, Blizzara, Fira), the only tough part is when the Black Waltz is airborne. To prevent this, none of the party members should attack, for this will cause the Black Waltz to fly into the air for some time and deal Thundara spell to all members of the party while also being immune to further normal attacks. Second battle The Black Waltz is more volatile, and its attacks do more damage, but the player cannot lose this battle unless they command the characters to attack and knock out Garnet. This is because Black Waltz No. 3 will never attack Garnet, and if she is the only ally left standing, the boss will inflict damage upon itself. It is recommended that Marcus is kept alive, because this Black Waltz has some valuable items that Marcus can steal, which are useful for Vivi later on; plus, it helps add damage to Zidane's Thievery skill acquired much later. AI script First battle Second battle Other appearances Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Black Waltz No. 3 appears as an enemy boss in the ninth chapter. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy The Black Waltz No. 3 appears as an enemy. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Black Waltz No.3 appears as an enemy in Battle Music Sequences. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Black Waltz 3 appears as an enemy during the second part of the "Shattered World" event. In battle, Black Waltz 3 uses Thundara. FFAB Black Waltz 3.png|Black Waltz 3. Black Waltz Brigade.png|Enemy Icon. FFAB Black Waltz Sighted.png|Black Waltz3 sighted inside Gate Crystal. FFAB Black Waltz Thundara.png|Thundara. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Black Waltz 3 appears as an enemy. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius FFBE 756 Black Waltz 3.png|No. 756 Black Waltz 3 (★3). FFBE 757 Black Waltz 3.png|No. 757 Black Waltz 3 (★4). FFBE 758 Black Waltz 3.png|No. 758 Black Waltz 3 (★5). ''Final Fantasy Artniks FF9 Black Waltz 3 SR L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks''. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Black Waltz No. 3 has three Lightning-elemental cards. BlackWaltz3 TCG.png|CG artwork. BlackWaltz3 2 TCG.png|''Theatrhythm'' appearance. BlackWaltz3 3 TCG.png|Concept artwork. Triple Triad Black Waltz 3 appears on a Triple Triad card in Final Fantasy Portal App. Gallery Black Waltz 3 FFIX Art 1.jpg|Concept artwork. Black Waltz 3 FFIX Art 2.jpg|Concept artwork. Black Waltz 3 Broken FFIX Art.jpg|Concept artwork of his broken state. BlackWaltzNo3-ffix-flying.png|First battle flying state. Related enemies * Black Waltz 1 * Black Waltz 2 de:Schwarzer Tenor 3 es:Vals Negro 3 fr:Valseur 3 Category:Characters in Final Fantasy IX Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy IX Category:Black Mages